numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Now We Are Six To Ten
'Now We Are Six To Ten '''is an episode of Numberblocks. (Season 3 Episode 6) Plot Numberblocks 1-5 are asleep, while 6-10 are awake in their beds. 10 is holding a book and begins reading. Chapter 6: Skips and Tricks Six is playing jump-rope with Two and Four as the rope-holders. She is saying a jump rope chant about her being a number 6 and having six blocks. Six rolls a dice and it lands on Six. She does six tricks on the rope while changing shapes, while the Numberblocks 2 And 4 cheer for her. One wants to play, too, but the rope knocks her flying onto Six. 6 + 1 = 7 Chapter 7: Falling On My Feet Seven is falling through the sky while counting seven blocks. He sees a red cloud and falls through six clouds coloured orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. He makes a rainbow appear and tells One To ”Look Out!” as he slides down his own rainbow, And ends up bumping into One. 7 + 1 = 8 Chapter 8: The Secret Story of Octoblock This chapter is told in the form of a comic book. Octoblock began when Eight, with four normal limbs, was just an ordinary mild mannered number, with eight blocks, and his own numberling. But one day, He was tickled by a radioactive octopus, which gave him special powers. So if anyone needs help, they can call on Octoblock. Then, One is stuck in a tree and Octoblock comes to the rescue. Eight forms into a square-with-a-hole shape. Eight catches One in his hole as One falls down from the tree. 8 + 1 = 9 Chapter 9: Sneeze A Jolly Good Fellow This Chapter begins with Nine saying he has nine blocks. Nine then starts to sneeze. Eight wonders if Nine needs some help and thinks if they’re anything wrong with him. Then, As the title of the chapter suggests, Nine sneezes out a One, and she lands into Eight's hole. 8 + 1 = 9 Nine begins to be happy, then starts to sneeze again. 9 - 1 = 8 Eight smiles. Then, One is bounced onto a tree. 8 + 1 = 9 Nine starts to sneeze, then One is sneezed out back and forth, until Eight says “See how you like it!” as he tosses One onto Nine. 9 + 1 = 10 Chapter 10: The Space Race Ten is a rocket, with ten Ones as the mission control. She starts the countdown, but sputters. She tells the ones to calm down and decides to use the backup rocket and tells the viewers that she’s one Ten, which means she’s also Ten Ones, So she decides to split into ten Ones. The other ten Ones form Ten. She counts down perfectly and blasts off into the sky, while the Ten ones wave at her. As the story ends, the Numberblocks 6-9 begin snoring. Trivia * This episode's title may be a play on the A.A. Milne book, ''Now We Are Six, the sequel to the Winnie the Pooh books. * This episode marks Numberblocks 6-10's first appearance in Series 2 and Season 3. * This episode is the second part to the episode Once Upon A Time. * 4 and 9 are the only characters who have no vertical arrangement in this episode. * This episode shows Octoblock's backstory. ** That might explain why Eight used to have four normal limbs. * An error in this episode is that Eight's mask is miscoloured the entire episode. * The only Numberblocks that don't speak are 2-5 * Some Numberblocks have new arrangements in this episode: ** 6: *** 2+2+2 right *** 2+4 left *** 2+4 center *** Triangle-shape *** 3+3(1U) *** 2+3+1 left *** Mu-shape *** 1+3+2 ** 9: *** 1+3+3+2 ** 10: *** 5+5(1U) *** 2+3+3+2 *** 3+2+5 *** Horizontal * This is the first episode airing in October 2018 * This marks the fourth time One is seen sleeping. The first is Another One, the second is The Terrible Twos, and the third is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the third time Two and Three are seen sleeping. The first is The Terrible Twos and the second is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the second time Four is seen sleeping. The first is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the second time Six is seen sleeping. The first is Counting Sheep. * This marks the first time Five, Seven, Eight, and Nine are seen sleeping. They will later sleep in Tween Scenes. * The instrumental version of Seven's song can be heard on "Falling on my Feet". Gallery Visit the gallery here. Video in a nutshell.]] Category:Episodes Category:Stories